Of Betrayal and Heka
by chronicallybemused
Summary: What happens when Voldemort and one of his ex-friends decide to go after the origin of magic? Who will get there first? And what does this have to do with a girl named Isis? R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sorry don't own it, wish I did.

Of Betrayal and Heka

Chapter 1:

I don't recall much before I was brought to this place, this damnable castle. What little I do remember comes in flashes and feelings.

I was eight when it happened, that I remember, I guess. I have a warm feeling when I think of that night. That's until the coldness creeps in.

The coldness came with a name, Osiris Apollyion Shay.

I woke up to screams, terrified, like any eight year old would have been. I didn't know it but I crawled behind a dresser in fright as I heard each scream cut short. A light was cast through the room as some one had opened the door. Slowly I craned my neck to see what monster had come into my home. I saw the out line of a man in my doorway. That's where that flash ends.

I awoke in a huge gloomy room. There was a servant girl folding clothes and putting them in an antique buearo. She saw me awaken and told me that my father wanted to speak with me.

She then led me through the many hallways to the library, where a man with spiky black hair was sitting. The man also known as Osiris was tall, around 6'2, slightly tan, a good build, he was overall a very good looking man, except for his eyes. They were such a pale blue it seemed as if he only had pupils.

The servant girl left and he motioned for me to sit down next to him. I did, and then he began to speak.

"Isis, your parents had a terrible accident and now I'm going to be your father, I'll take care of you forever." He said it in such a sarcastically calm way and I being the naïve eight year old I was could only reply,

"How do you know my name, no one calls me that, they call me Lucy."

"In this house you will be addressed by your proper name, Isis Lucify rosier." He stated.

At this point I think he had drugged me because I don't remember Rosier being my last name, but I agreed with him. Thus began my stay at Shay Manor.

That day began my lessons, lessons in what you might ask, well my answer………… everything. Reading, writing, arithmetic, then came the only thing to make me happy for a while, I learned magic. I learned there was a whole world called the wizarding world to witch I belonged and the muggle world to witch I did not belong. I read every book I could get my hands on. I practiced magic every day with "Father" watching my improvements and punishing me when I failed to do something correctly. Amazing that it never phased me that I wasn't using a wand.

By the time I reached age twelve "father" said I could beat most fifth years, of course I had no idea what that was at the time. I guessed I was doing well because he gave me praise and encouraged me to delve deeper into the dark arts. At around age 15 I had mastered most everything he had brought before me, dark, light, dueling, occulemency, legilemency, parsletounge( that one was weird, although I enjoy walking through the gardens speaking with the snakes.). I was especially good in potions.

I had just started anagmagi when "father" began to teach me politics of the world and all I would need to know about wizarding families that had and were living. Then came the physical defense, covertcy, and self-control. On one particularly good day when I had mastered elf control, he informed me that I would be going to a boarding school. I would be going to Hogwarts on September 1st.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi all. I hope you are enjoying this story. Please review. Love and kisses, Devi.

Chapter 2:

This was monumental. I was going to a place with many other kids and no Osiris. I couldn't wait to get away from him. It was only July so I had time to prepare. Now I had just turned 16 so I figured I would be way behind these kids who had been in school since they were 11. I had read Hogwarts: a history so I knew all about the school.

So at the age of 16 I studied my arse off that last month and a half, I didn't know summer was a holiday, it was just another season at Shay manor. And so on the last week of august Osiris sent me to shop for my school things. This was a major shock. He is letting me leave the house by myself. He did this very rarely because I enjoy it to much.

I practically ran to my car. (Yes, I had been taught to drive). My car is a metallic black VW beetle convertible with poisonous blue flowers in the vase. "Father had given me a list of supplies, directions and a whole bag of money; he had also given me a bag of money to pamper myself. (I'm really glad he's rich sometimes.) I left and made my way to the leaky cauldron with my music blasting.

Once I got there the first thing I did was pull out a cig, a Marlboro mild, and let the nicotine calm me. After I had finished I walked through the pub and straight to the back where three teens were going through the walkway. Two were boys, one red headed and the other black headed, and a very frizzy brown haired girl. They looked like picture perfect friends. I had no friends. I got my robes first, then cauldron and potion supplies, don't know why I got better ones at home, then I got my books. Now it was time to get my familiar.

This was a dilemma. I loved cats, but wanted an owl. I settled on the owl after I found the perfect one for me. She was hidden away behind some other animals. She was about 8 ½ inches tall with blue black feathers, and her eyes were the most beautiful color blue, almost midnight blue. To name her, I figured it would only be right to give her an Egyptian name like mine. So I named her Quadesh, meaning sacred ecstasy, because that's what she looked like to me. The last thing on my list was a wand, and then I could splurge on myself.

I really didn't see why I needed one but I followed my orders. I found a shop called Ollivanders, once inside I found myself enraptured by the store, it was so ancient looking. It fascinated me. There was a peculiar looking man behind the counter. His hair reminded me of Einstein and his eyes shined like stars.

"Can I help you?" he asked me.

"Yes I need a wand." I replied.

"Of course you do." Then he set about measuring me in every way possible. Once he had my measurements, he disappeared behind one of his shelves and came back with two boxes.

He opened the first box and handed me a wand. I was staring at it when he said "well, wave it!"

So I did and nothing happened. He took the wand and handed me another, still no reaction.

"Hmmm … tricky customer". He murmured as he rummaged through the store.

After three more wands with no reaction I was becoming irritated. He finally came back with a black oval case, funny shape for a wand case I thought. He was taking his own sweet time in getting the damn wand out of the case and when he finally handed it to me I felt this awesome kind of power kinda click with my own, there was a deep blue glow around me. When it had passed the guy looked very pleased with himself.

He explained, "That wand is deep mahogany, 11 inches, with a core of a single white phoenix tail feather."

Ah, now it fit. White phoenixes were very rare, the last one known of had belonged to Merlin himself. I looked at the wand, it was gorgeous, a beautiful deep mahogany color with an iridescent sheen. It suited me perfectly. I paid my 15 galleons and left for the nearest hair salon.

I entered Cloud 9 hair salon. My hair, beautiful perfectly healthy black hanging mid-way down my back needed a change. I had it layered and had neon blue chunky streaks put in. I loved it. Then I headed to a tattoo parlor where I had the eye of Horus put on my lower back at the base of my spine. Of course it was black.

I rarely got out on my own and when I did I splurged. Next on my list was a few piercings. I got my tongue pierced along with my right eyebrow and left nostril. On my tongue I had a squishy- spiky barbell that was neon blue and green, my eyebrow held a silver spike, and a small blue diamond shaped stone graced my nose. Then I headed for the closest Goth clothing store. I got 10 new pairs of baggy and flared black pants along with several tanks and tee's with sarcastic sayings.

Thin of course I had to replenish my stock of jewelry and makeup. Lots of jelly bracelets and spike collars. I briefly wondered if there was any one like me at Hogwarts, if not then they were in for a shock. I can't wait. Then I thought of all the things I wouldn't be able to do at a boarding school, I made a mental list.

1.Smoke, shit!

2.Drink, shit!

3.No electricity, no music, must have music!

4.Drive, damn I really enjoy that.

I must find away around some of these things.


End file.
